


angels running through our minds

by youriko



Series: bang dream atla AU [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Character Death, F/F, Waterbending & Waterbenders, though it isn't main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad
> 
> kasusaya does not escape the angst train. choo choo

Saya had found it odd, how Kasumi had never really picked up the art of waterbending. Usually, it would be fine, since non-benders were relatively common, but she was the daughter of two extremely skilled waterbenders. Seemingly they weren’t mad, but Saya could hear them screaming behind closed doors, but would only grit her teeth and walk on.

 

One day, Kasumi showed up to class with a black eye, and Saya, for a lack of better words, flipped the fuck out.

 

“Kasumi!” Saya yelled, slamming her hand on the desk. “You don’t get a black eye by tripping!”

 

Kasumi shrank back, looking away. “It must happen sometimes, cause it happened to me,” she muttered halfheartedly. “I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

 

“Kasumi,” Saya said, careful to be more gentle. “That’s not what happened.”

 

She just glared at her and walked out of the room.

 

The classroom was empty now, save Saya. She felt like crying, screaming, but there was no way to save Kasumi unless Kasumi saved herself, or she broke the village noble’s law and frankly Saya wasn’t a fan of the punishment; 100 days mining in the mountains. Last time, she’d almost frozen to death.

 

Saya stopped by Kasumi’s place that night, determined to apologize. She deemed it safe, since there was no screaming inside.

 

She opened the door to see Kasumi staring at the bodies of her parents, thrown against the wall.

 

_ It can’t be. _

 

“I’m.. an airbender?” Kasumi asked no one, staring at their bodies. “I’m an airbender…”

 

She turned to Saya. “And a murderer.” She broke down in tears, falling to the ground as Saya rushed to her side. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Saya whispered, though it really wasn’t because once the village noble found out Kasumi would be sentenced to death.

 

Saya knew what she had to do.

  
“Let’s go.”


End file.
